BONES FC
='INTRODUCTION'= This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang, Mr. Barry "BEASTY" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56.... Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world .........LIVERPOOL FC'.….. Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ ='CLUB RECORDS'= Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most Appearances: 202, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "CAT" Pardoe] (S15 - Present) All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) All Time Leading Assists: 28, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) Most Goals In A Single Game: 4''', Rick Huddlestone (S17) Biggest League Win Home: '''10-0, BONES FC vs Forza Athletic (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, GULIA FC vs BONES FC (S20) Biggest Cup Win Home: 5-1, BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest Cup Win Away: 0-4, DETERING UTD vs BONES FC (S21) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, BONES FC vs GOLDENBALLS FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, COBRA FC vs BONES FC (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Home: 1-6, BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Away: 1-0, vs BONES FC (Sxx) Most Wins In A Row: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Higest Amount Of Points: 71 (S17) Higest Amount Of Scored League Goals: 67 (S17) Lowest Amount Of Conceded League Goals: 27 (S17) Highest Home Attendance: 23,000 vs GOLDENBALLS FC (League - S21) Highest Fanbase: 9,095 (S21) 'LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY' European History: N/A Cup History: Season 21: Round 3 Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History: Season 21: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 20: 5th - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st, League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th, League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1s'''t, '''League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '6 Games 'PLAYERS STATS Centurions Games For BONES FC: 202, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "CAT" Pardoe] - (S15 – Present) 117, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 106, Alpay Mardin - (S17 – S21) 91, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "SKIPPER" Sills] - (S18 – Present) Centurions Goals For BONES FC: N/A Top 5 On Most MoM For BONES FC: 16, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "CAT" Pardoe]' - '(S15 – Present) 15, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 11, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38948560 Derrick "HARPOON" Warner] - (S15 – Present) 5', [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25010565 Ashley "''MISSILE" Hall] - (S19 – Present) '''5, Jeremy Ireland - (S19 – S20) Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 21: xx Season 20: 6,11, Jenton Shehi Season 19: 6,05, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25010565 Ashley "MISSILE" Hall] Season 18: 6,45, Rick Huddlestone Season 17: 6,03, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 6,48, Michael Netherfield Season 15: 7,13, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "CAT" Pardoe] Club Top Score Each Season : Season 21: xx Season 20: 18, Jenton Shehi Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone '''Dirtiest player - Red Cards 2 (+5 x 2 Yellow), [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "SKIPPER" Sills] - (S18 – Present) Dirtiest player - Yellow Cards 29, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "SKIPPER" Sills] - (S18 – Present) 15, Alpay Mardin - (S17 – Present) 13, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=21991526 Stephen "BALDWIN" Jones] - (S19 – Present) 10, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22872926 Shaun "POP EYE" Sayer] - (S21 – Present) Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A '''U21 MVP Of The Year':' Stu "ROCK" Wells (GK), Rating '''6,28' In 18 games - Div 6/6 (S20) Tsvetan Sirakov (GK), Rating 5,70 In 20 games - Div 6/6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson (FC), Rating 6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) U21 Top Score Of The Year: N/A 'TRANSFERS' Highest Transfer Money In A Season Received: 617,9 mill On 23 Players (S21) Paid: 451,4 mill On 18 Players (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5: 87,9 Mill: Daniel Edwards (S21) 73,8 '''Mill: Clayton Holme (S20) '''69,6 Mill: Michael Netherfield (S15) 58,5 Mill: Dick Morrison (S20) 55,1 Mill: Jenton Shehi (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 83,5 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33477378 Arnaud "BUTCH" Chentre] (S21) 75,6 Mill: Jenton Shehi (S20) 74,8 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24447971 Soares. "ZICO" Reis] (S20) 63,0 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25746929 James "CLINT" Eastwood ](S21) 56,4 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22872926 Shaun "POP EYE" Sayer] (S21) 'TOTAL CURRENT ASI' Seniors Squad size: 12 Average age: 23.8 Average skill: 11.42 Total ASI: 127,962 Youth Squad size: 45 Average age: 18.6 Average skill: 8,19 Total ASI: 89,193 TOTAL ASI = ( 127,962 + 89,193 ) = 216,769 Updated 2010-10-08 ' 'CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS Goalkeepers Outfielders Last updated 2010-10-07 ' 'YOUTH's The Pulls Each Season: Season 21: Robbie Jevon, Shaun Tyler, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49382819 Collin "BULLET" May], Andy King, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "MERLIN" Muir], Tom Townsend, Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45702169 Joey "BONES" Gallagher], Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41899198 Lee "BULLDOG" Martin] , [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=42445707 Mark "ICE" Matthews] Season 18: David Gerrard, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39890609 Tom "BOXER" Winterbottom] , Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Youth Prospects: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39599154 Dean "SILKY PAW" Defoe], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36558401 Bill "CRAZY HORSE" Neill],[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=34029440 Andy "THE BEAST" Tudor], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=32323458 Stu "ROCK" Wells], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=40050681 Robert "JEWEL" Robinson], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39890609 Tom "BOXER" Winterbottom], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38664968 Alan "CURLY" Dagnall], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=40067084 Gareth "BANDIT" Craddock], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33474291 Budisav "PEARL" Đaković], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39598552 Andrew "BUZZ" Mills], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36698295 Aleksandrs "GUN" Draguns][http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24447971 , Soares "ZICO" Reis], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=42445707 Mark "ICE" Matthews], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41899198 Lee "BULLDOG" Martin], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49382819 Collin "BULLET" May], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=44834513 Michael "PITBULL" Dzemaili],[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38664818 Jannick "VIKING" Jensen], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41077177 Bledar "DIXIE" Qato], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45702169 Joey "BONES" Gallagher], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36642926 Francis "MAESTRO" Llewellyn], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "MERLIN" Muir] , 'TM BUDDIES' ALLSTARZ FC SPARTA AMARA BLACKBURN ROVERITES GERRARDS X1 MOMBASA YOUNGSTER SHANKS ARMY WEDNESBURY ALBION FC 'ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES' Updated Last 2010-10-08 ''' *Games: '''199 *W='93', D='48', L='58' *Score: 308 - 216 176 kampe – W=84, D=42, L=50 - Score: 270-186 (S15 – S20) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs